At present, in order to save storage space, a flexible display panel is designed to be bendable. In the case that the flexible display panel is bent for storage, a curvature radius of a bent portion of the flexible display panel is hard to be controlled and easy to be changed, which seriously affects a service life of the flexible display panel. In addition, in the case that the flexible display panel is working, the bent portion also displays normally, but a viewer does not care about the display content of the bent portion because the bent portion is bended, resulting in waste of energy consumption in the bent portion.